xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Juli Mizrahi
Dr. Juli Mizrahi heads investigations into the appearances of the alien scourge called the Gnosis. She formed the Subcommittee on Close Encounters, also known as the S.O.C.E., in T.C. 4754. Based in Galaxy Federation Capital Fifth Jerusalem, she is the ex-wife of Joachim Mizrahi. Joachim created MOMO Mizrahi and founded the U-TIC Organization. Her deceased daughter, Sakura Mizrahi, down with a disease that shut down her central nervous system. It was described as "Hyper-sensitivity to the U.M.N." and implies that somehow her mind had connected to the mysteriously mentioned higher plane, which manifested as a sort of autism which prevented her from interacting with others, though she appeared to be capable of basic motor functions and was still able to perceive the outside world. Sakura's death left Juli emotionally distraught. Although MOMO, the 100-Series Realian child, is registered as her daughter, Juli has a secret reason for wanting the cyborg mercenary Ziggurat 8 to transport MOMO to Second Miltia, instead of bringing her back to Fifth Jerusalem: the analysis of the Y-Data hidden deep within MOMO's subconscious. Xenosaga Episode I In Episode I, Juli would rather not have anything to do with MOMO, even though she is legally MOMO's mother. She never quite got comfortable with the fact that her husband, Joachim created MOMO in the image of their late daughter, Sakura. She felt like MOMO was some sort of sick attempt to replace or recreate Sakura and she couldn't bring herself to try and relate to her. Xenosaga Episode II MOMO is escorted to Juli for analysis of the Y-Data at the U.M.N. Control Center. After speaking with Ziggy, Juli's view of MOMO began to change when he suggested to treat MOMO like a second daughter, rather than a replacement daughter for Sakura. Juli began to open up more to MOMO after that point and began to realize that she was indeed her own unique person and not just a copy of Sakura. After the events in Xenosaga Episode II, she decided to live with MOMO and accepted her role as her mother, with Ziggy on standby should a crisis arise. Xenosaga Episode III When Shion Uzuki visits Fifth Jerusalem, Juli helps Shion witness the Federation's weapons, T-elos and Omega Res Novae. Juli introduces Shion to Abel. Shion and her allies are asked to investigate Rennes-le-Château at the behest of Juli. In the ending, Juli works with Scientia to construct a new non-U.M.N. network. Etymology In German, "Juli" means "July." The Japanese transliteration of the name, Yuri, means "Lily"; thus she is included in the group of female characters named after flowers. Her maiden name, Niwashiro, also contains the word "Garden" in Japanese. Trivia * Following the timeline of the series, she was a teenage mother. Sakura was born when she was only eighteen. Joachim would have been thirty-eight. * Her social difficulties, savant-like science skills, and birth to a daughter who shows features of nonverbal autism indicate she may suffer from Asperger Syndrome. Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Female characters